Borderlines
by hidarichan81
Summary: "Don't let my life be a tragedy like Juliets." Pitch Pearl, slash, don't like don't read, please R&R. Songfic, based off of Hatsune Miku's 'Romeo and Cinderella."


**Hahaha a pitch pearl oneshot, just what the world needs **

**I'm like…OBSSESED with this pairing. It's my crack, I swear.**

**First DP fanfic, first song fic, so please don't be to harsh on me .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Hatsune Miku, or the song. Only my writing.**

**Review please!**

**1,2,3 GO!**

_Please don't turn my love into something from a tragedy like Juliet__  
><em>_Take me away from here...That's what I want_

Softly I cry into my palms, remembering when my mom and father had found out that I was harboring Phantom in me, borrowing his powers to help save the town.

A monster.

That's what they had called Phantom after they removed him from me.

But that's all in the past now…

_Say goodnight to my mom and daddy__  
><em>_I hope tonight, they'll have a good sleep__  
><em>_It's time for grown-ups to go to bed_

"Goodnight, mom. goodnight, dad," I told my parents as we walked upstairs. Jazz had already gone to bed an hour ago.

"Goodnight, Danny," they both said in union.

But tonight I won't be sleeping.

_This caramel so sweet and choking__  
><em>_My bare legs I'm shyly crossing__  
><em>_How far away can we go tonight?_

Once again you climb through my bedroom window, your ghostly green eyes shining like beautiful pearls, your hair faintly glimmering against your tan forehead, like ash-covered snow. I'm too embarrassed of these words to say them out loud. I remember how before we were torn apart, I could just think these words and you would hear them in your mind.

It would take no effort to tell you those three words back then. But now is different. Now is sweat covered passion, looking up into your glazed green eyes, feeling the friction between us two.

How far will we go tonight?

_Please don't hurt me, just be nice to me__  
><em>_I don't like the taste of bitterness__  
><em>_I grew up on my mother's cookies and cupcakes__  
><em>_Everything that I don't know__  
><em>_Oh they enchant me so__  
><em>_Isn't that normal? Yeah__  
><em>_Just show me everything and I'll show you everything that I am_

For every bite, there is a whimper, a smile spread across your face.

"They're love marks. They tell all those skanks that you're mine," you say, but I just think you are just a bit of a sadist.

I am a spoiled brat, and your bitter taste is too unfamiliar. But I am sick of the sweet taste in my mouth, cover my world in your flavor.

"Say that you're mine?" you ask. I shake my head and you squeeze me harder.

"Please."

_I'm so in love, I'm Cinderella__  
><em>_I'll run to you, I don't care what it takes__  
><em>_Could time magically stop?__  
><em>_Before the evil catches up?__  
><em>_I have to escape, I'm Juliet__  
><em>_But please don't call me by that name today__  
><em>_Oh, you have to be right here__  
><em>_Or it's not fun - oh, it has to be fun!__  
><em>_Hey, do you think that you could stay with me?_

I don't want to be your Juliet, I want to live in love, not drown in it.

I want to be your Cinderella, and you my Romeo, so that us two may have a happy ending.

"Let's run away, my Juliet," you say, holding me, but I do not respond and simply escape to slumber in your arms.

_Trying to look older than my age__  
><em>_I wear mascara - forgive me now__  
><em>_I promise to be a better girl tomorrow_

I'm sick of being a good boy, I want to go wild. I nip your neck as you unbutton my shirt.

"It's only a love bite," I repeat. You simply smile and push me down onto the soft bed.

_This borderline made of black lace__  
><em>_There's no one here protecting it now__  
><em>_How far away can we get it we cross it?_

There's no one stopping us from crossing the line, the people and monsters are all asleep, why not just go crazy and take me already?

"You're such a tease," I tell you. You simply run your finger across the rim on my boxers.

_I know that it was me who fell in love with you so much that it hurt__  
><em>_But my daddy doesn't seem to like you much__  
><em>_His hands outstretched to me, to care for me__  
><em>_I can see clear, they only bind me__  
><em>_Oh, my Romeo, take me far away, so far, so far that we get in trouble_

It pains me to not have you there every day, but my dad simply wants to dispose of you.

I have repeated those lines so many times to you, but still, you never fail to show up at all the wrong times.

Tonight is not wrong.

Tonight is bliss.

We don't even have to do anything, all I need is to be in those arms that love and adore me so, and I'm happy. I need someone to care for me, I can't handle this creeping loneliness by myself.

The only things holding us back are all of their judging eyes, but why should we care what they think? I want to be in trouble with you!

_The bells are ringing, I'm Cinderella__  
><em>_I'll leave my slippers, the glass ones, right here__  
><em>_So please, be sure to find it soon, or the evil dreams will take it first__  
><em>_I'm sure that she was lying too__  
><em>_She didn't just accidentally drop it__  
><em>_I understand - I'm the same way too__  
><em>_Oh, I just wanna be loved by you__  
><em>_Look, and you'll find me here_

No matter how far away I am, you never seize to find me.

You stop at nothing to hold me tight.

"Let's run away from this place, my _Cinderella_," you say, and I simply nod my head and wipe my tears away. You gently kiss my sticky cheeks, and wipe my on coming tears from my eyes.

I am only weak around you, you make me crazy, my rough layer of resilience is always peeled away by you.

I'd never lead you on without a purpose, though sometimes I have fun having you chase me. I just want you to love me with all your heart, you hold the key to my heart, as corny as that sounds.

_Don't you wanna take a peek at what's really inside my heart?__  
><em>_Isn't it filled with all of the things that I really want?__  
><em>_I'm still not full yet - fill my heart until it might burst__  
><em>_Until it overflows and overpowers you too__  
><em>_But then, that wouldn't mean anything_

I think I may just burst at the seams, you always know how to please me.

You are the only thing I ever think about, I hope you know. You almost make our story a tragedy, but all the sweet fluff gets boring and unsatisfying eventually.

You are always yearning to know what impression you leave on my heart, "A gift your dad took away from me," you say, but trust me, I have nothing but love for you.

What are boundaries anyways? Let's cross them.

You hold a ring box in your hand.

"Marry me, and lets run away," you say.

_Apparently happiness can be found in a smaller box than I thought__  
><em>_What should I do? Like this, I'm afraid__  
><em>_That you might grow to hate me too__  
><em>_My mom and daddy, they don't care__  
><em>_They're no different, and they'll always be that way__  
><em>_Yes, I'll just be true to myself__  
><em>_What I dropped was the golden axe__  
><em>_I lied too much, I'm Cinderella__  
><em>_I heard that she got eaten by a wolf__  
><em>_What should I do? Like this, I'm afraid that I would get eaten too__  
><em>_Before that happens, come and save me_

I jump from my window, you catch me just in time, and we fly away from Amity Park, with a ring on my left hand ring finger, and a wide smile across your face.

**So, how was it? Also, the whole good girl and mascara thing doesn't imply that Danny is a girl, that's just how the song goes XD**

**R&R please :3**


End file.
